Gameplay Guide
This article is a gameplay guide for Black★Rock Shooter THE GAME, and will include details on how the game is played like controls, a list of missions, and achievements. The article will also include some information regarding characters and the overall story of the game, albeit with lesser focus. Basic Controls 'Movement' *Directional Pad - Movement (Forward, Backward, Left, Right) *Analog Stick - Movement, same as in Directional Pad *L and R key - Rotates camera angle (in selected maps only) *Circle - Special Action (effects dependent on scenario) 'Battle' *Analog Stick / Directional Pad - Aim *Square - Fire *X - Guard *Circle - Strafe (direction depending on last direction input) *L key - Opens Item Menu *R key + Circle, X or Triangle - Uses a skill bound to second key pressed (Can be changed by accessing Skill Settings on Menu) Stages 'Stage 01: San Francisco' The capsule where BRS is kept arrives at San Francisco. BRS wakes up in the middle of a battle between the surviving human resistance and robots controlled by the alien invaders. BRS then decides to join forces with the humans under UEF-PSS and they begin their mission to eliminate the enemies staying in San Francisco. 'Stage 02: New York' 'Stage 03: Moscow' 'Stage 04: Fuji Jukai' 'Stage 05: Tokyo' 'Stage 06: Moon' Abilities 'BRS' Active Skills *'Charge Shot' >> Burst Shot 20s *'Photon Shower' 180s - A powerful beam attack that deals massive damage to all enemies. *'Blade Kill' >> IXA Blade 20s - BRS dives towards an opponent, dealing a slash attack that can debilitate opponents. Damage increases when used on stunned opponents. *'BB (Black Blade) Genocide' 180s - BRS strikes all enemies using an empowered Black Blade. Damage increases when used on stunned opponents. *'Stun Snipe' >> G-1 Snipe 12s - Has a chance to stun an opponent. *'Vulcannon' >> Volcain >> Vortex 40s *'Tracer Gun' >> Chaser Gun 25s *'Star Comet' >> Star Comet G 35s *'War Hammer' >> Zantetsuken Messer 30s *'Aggressor' >> Aggressor+ 30s - Increases ATK and DEF by 20%. Aggressor+ adds 10% more ATK and DEF. *'Skill Boost' >> Skill Boost+ 25s - Increases ATK or time duration by 50%. Upgrading to Skill Boost+ adds 10% more. *'Defenser' >> Defenser+ 30s - BRS receives less damage from attacks by 30%. Defenser+ adds 10% more damage reduction. *'Absolute 0' >> Absolute ZERO 60s - BRS is completely protected from incoming attacks for 5 seconds. Absolute ZERO decreases cooldown of this skill by 5 seconds. *'Regenerate' >> Regenerate+ 60s - Allows BRS to recover 4% of her maximum hit points over time. Upgrade to Regenerate+ increases hit points recovered by 1% of maximum HP and decreases cooldown by 5 seconds. *'Over Limits' - Maintains a 0 heat cost on BRS' weapon for 10 seconds. *'Ignition' - Reset cooldown timers of all skills except for itself. Passive Skills *'Aftercare' - GIves a 15% chance for BRS to recover 25% of her maximum HP after the end of a battle. *'Aftercare+' - GIves the same effect as Aftercare, but has double its chance rate. *'MAX UP' - BRS receives 100% more experience points when her HP at the end of a battle is 100%. *'Rocket Starter' - Gives a 25% chance to start a battle with a 25% attack boost. *'SIX Pocket' - Increases the effects of recovery items by 50%. *'Attack Free' - Adds a 10% chance for attacks to give 0 heat. *'Just Guard' - Gives 10% HP recovery when guarding at a specific time. *'Sway-Three' - Gives a 10% chance to Dash with no heat cost. *'Treasure Hunt' - Increases drop rate of items from monsters. *'Stealth' - Enemies will not pursue BRS outside of battle. *'ATK Bonus' - Gives an additional 8 points of attack each. *'DEF Bonus' - Adds 10 points for defense each. *'HP Bonus' - BRS gets an additional 70 hit points to her maximum each. 'MEFE' *'Loudness' 'MZMA' *'Illusionary Clone' - MZMA creates copies of himself to conceal his true location. *'Backdraft' - Supportive Gives a certain buff to MZMA for a certain duration. *'Big Snipe' - Offensive MZMA's sword opens up and unleashes a beam of energy towards an opponent. *'Mad Strike' - Offensive Unleashes an array of melee attacks to the opponent. 'XNFE' XNFE continually summons Rabbits to attack in her behalf; XNFE herself does not attack BRS directly, and will continue to resort to summoning Rabbits until a certain number of Rabbits have been destroyed. *'Formation A' *'Formation V' 'SZZU & CKRY' SZZU and CKRY work like a swordsman and her chariot; while CKRY provides the mobility, SZZU deals damage to BRS through a series of slash attacks while mounted on CKRY. 'LLWO' *'Mental Concentration: Yin' - Supportive Increases Movement Speed. *'Ninja Needle' *'Charge Blade' 'SAHA' SAHA positions himself in the middle of a gigantic power suit. His dash towards BRS is unpredictable because he disappears from sight, until he finally attacks. SAHA can momentarily shield himself from attacks by covering himself with the suit's massive arms. *'Planet Buster' - SAHA gathers energy into a large orb which he then throws into an enemy. *'Mashin-Shiki Kouretsuken' - Unleashes a shower of missiles in the air. After a few seconds, the missiles descend, dealing damage per missile that hits. *'Dragon's Call' - Increases SAHA's attack damage. 'WRS' *'Minimum Meteor' - WRS summons a small meteor which crashes into an enemy. *'Making World' *'DEAD END' *'Grateful Sun Ray' Records : see full article: Gameplay Guide/Records Category:Terminology